Lake Tahoe Wiki
The Jewel of the Sierra Lake Tahoe, one of the most popular lakes in the United States, is nestled in the Sierra Nevada Mountains along the California Nevada border. Many refer to Lake Tahoe as the jewel of the Sierras because the sky reflects beautifully on the water, therefore giving it its emerald blue color. The area is a popular year-round destination known mostly for its skiing, but also hiking and water sports. The Jewel of the Sierra Lake Tahoe is the largest alpine lake in North America. Its depth is 1,645 ft (501 m) making it America's second-deepest, (Crater Lake, in Oregon, being the deepest at 1945 feet (594 m) deep). The lake was formed about 2 million years ago and is a part of the Lake Tahoe Basin with the modern lake being shaped during the Ice Ages. It is known for the clarity of its water and the panorama of surrounding mountains on all sides. The area surrounding the lake is also referred to as Lake Tahoe, or simply Tahoe. 1 Discovering Tahoe in the Winter and Summer Tahoe is a major tourist attraction throughout the year and home to many ski resorts in the winter and summer outdoor recreation. Below are some of the highlights and please feel free to contribute to the current postings, add pictures, or add something that has yet to be mentioned. For those of us that have the pleasure spending time in Tahoe, we know there is lots to do year-round. Winter Tahoe has some of the best skiing in the world, which makes it a magnet for people around the world to visit every winter. Most of the ski resorts have panoramic lake views, which are absolutely breath-taking. Most of the ski resorts are on the California side of Lake Tahoe, but Heavenly (at the south end) is unique because part of it is in California and part is in Nevada. Below are a list of the more popular ski resorts: South Shore and the surrounding area : Heavenly : Kirkwood : Sierra at Tahoe Near Tahoe City and the West Shore : Squaw Valley : Alpine Meadows : Homewood North Shore near Kings Beach and Incline Village : Northstar at Tahoe : Diamond Peak : Mount Rose Near Truckee and Donner Pass : Boreal : Sugar Bowl : Donner Ski Ranch Summer (and when the temperature is warmer!) Everyone always wonders what happens in Tahoe once the snow melts, even though there is always some on the mountain tops. The bottom line...there is lots to do, whether it is boating on the lake, rafting down the Truckee River, mountain biking, or hiking there is no shortage of warm weather activities. Water Sports During late Spring to early Fall, the lake is popular for water sports and beach activities. The Nevada shoreline has multiple beaches, many accessible by foot, but Sand Harbor and South Shore are the most popular accessible by car. Boating is a primary activity in Tahoe in the summer. There are all sorts of boating events, such as sailboat racing, firework shows over the lake, guided cruises, and more. SCUBA diving is popular at Lake Tahoe, with some dive sites offering dramatic drop-offs or wall dives. 2 Hiking & Biking There are hundreds of hiking and mountain biking trails all around the lake. They range in length, difficulty, and popularity. One of the most famous of Tahoe's trails is the Tahoe Rim Trail, a 165 mile (270 km) trail that circumnavigates the lake. Two popular hiking spots are Desolation Wilderness and Granite Chief Wilderness, which have camping as well. 3 Where to Dine North Shore and West Shore (Incline Village to Chambers Landing) : GarWoods : Caliente : Jakes : Spindelshanks : Lanza's : Christy Hill : Sunnyside : West Shore Cafe : Tahoe House : Chambers Landing : Wolfdales : Big Water Grill : Lone Eagle Grill : Old Post Office South Shore : Riva Grill : The Beacon Category:Browse Category:Summer Category:Winter Category:Jewel of the Sierra